Blog utente:Kurt love96/Fashion Glee: The Quarterback
Ciao gleeks, qui è la vostra Banny che come vi avevo anticipato vi commenterà i loo più belli e non di questa puntata so che sarà difficile, ma posso farcela quindi iniziamo subbito con i 4 outfit migliori (non ci saranno abbiti neri), il 1° è quello di Mercedes in I'll stand by you, il completo è formato da pantoloni viola abbianati ad una maglia a maniche a giro con fantasia a onde che va dal bianco al viola dei pantaloni, colori che fanno risaltare la sua carnaggione scura in modo impeccabile ed ammetto che i capelli lisci le danno un tocco molto sofisticato.Il 2° look migliore è quello di Kurt,sempre nella stessa esibizione, il ragazzo indossa dei pantaloni strac blu elettrico abbinati ad una camicia a quadri sui toni del verde acqua e dell'azzurro che creano una gradazione di colore tipica degli autfit Hummel di fine 4 inizio 5 stagione.Penultimo outfit promosso è quello di Santana nella sua toccante If I die young, che anche in questa occasione indossa uno dei suoi bellissimi abitni, quello di questa esibizione è un tubbino rosso con due strice nere che partono dallo scollo e percorrono l'intero vestito, sempre perfetto per le sue curve. Diciamo che per l'ultimo look migliore ho fatto come Marphy lasciando Rachel Berry per ultima, che mi ha emozionato non solo per la sua esibizione ma anche per il completo che indossa,''' '''ma andiamo nel dettaglio e vediamo Rachel che indossa una gonna bianco panna lunga fino al ginocchio ed una magliettina di raso color avorio, lo ammetto vederla con questo stile mi ha fatto scendere qualche lacrima in più io adoro i suoi outfit nuyorkesi, ma questo era il look della vecchia Rachel, quello che ha fatto innamorare Finn e per ciò rivederla così è stato toccante. Come sapete ora è il momento dei peggiori, ma vi prometto che non sarò cattiva come al solito, quindi il pimo look che non ho apprezzato e quello di Artie in No Surrender, allora sappiamo tutti che il ragazzo è famoso per i suoi maglioni ma questo è uno dei peggiori, si magari il disegno della rondine che vola via verso l'arcobaleno è anche in tema con il contesto però non è un maglione adatto alla sua età. Il 2° outfit bocciato è di Wede/Unique sempre nella stessa esibizione, carini i jeans ma la maglia di stile tribale non mi piace molto anche perchè ha colori come il verde militare ed il giallo senape che a lui/lei non donano molto. Il 3° ed ultimo bocciato è di Marley che in Make you feel my love mischia un sacco di capi non cordinandoli tra loro, ma andiamo a controllare, il sopra è formato da una camicia di di jeans (che da sola non sarebbe male) abbinata ad un maglione rosso, a cui abbina una gonna azzurra a stampe strane (umanamente non so cosa siano) a completare tutto abbiamo della parigine con strisce multicolore che non la valorizzano. Insomma questo è il mio Blog che come avete nonata non ha le solite battute e la cattiveria di sempre, ma ammetto che è stato difficile avrelo scritto, spero solo che voi lo parreziate un grosso bacio dalla vostra Banny ed alla prossima puntata (che fotunatamente sarà più allegra) CON LA SPERANZA CHE I PEGGIORI RISALGANO .....................BANNY Categoria:Blog posts